<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slaughter Room by Summer_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502585">Slaughter Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rose/pseuds/Summer_Rose'>Summer_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Mystery, Other, Self-Defense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rose/pseuds/Summer_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The members of the popular Korean boy group have all been kidnapped!'<br/>The newspaper headline reads.<br/>It's wrong, not all of us have been kidnapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slaughter Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sehun</strong>
</p><p>Darkness is all I see.</p><p>For a moment I think I’ve gone blind. I blink a few times and finally see light coming from underneath the door. Moving towards it I find the door locked. Gripping the door knob I try twisting it and pushing and pulling the door, but it won’t budge.</p><p>Giving up, I sit down. The feeling of something wet and sticky seeps through my jeans. I touch and bring it to my nose the smell of blood suddenly invades my senses. I stand up right away and find myself against a wall.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“Why is there blood?” Terror runs through me. My breathing accelerates and I start to panic. Running back to the door, I start yelling for help. Not stopping until my voice is almost gone.</p><p>‘Why is no one coming, oh god am I going to die?’ Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath I try to calm myself.</p><p>Suddenly there is light. Very bright light. My eyes struggle to adjust, but when it does, the lights go off. Then five seconds later they come back on. Taking a quick look around the room I noticed a bag with what looks like a hatchet. As I make my way towards it, the light goes off again. I freeze. The sound of an old door sliding open comes from behind me. I react and run to pick up the hatchet. The light comes back on, and I have only a second to realize that a figure with a clown mask is running towards me. My body reacts the only way it knows. The hatchet glides across the figure's neck like butter. Blood splashes everywhere.</p><p>The silence and darkness make all this too real. My harsh breathing is the only sound in the room. Is this some sort of sick twisted game?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I had a nightmare recently and I just decided to write it. Why? I don't know. Anyways as I typed it, I suddenly had an idea. I'm going to make this a series. Each chapter will be told in a members point of view. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I can tell you that not all the chapters will be this short. </p><p>Also, I don't know when I'll upload again. It could be days, weeks, maybe even months. Which is the reason I decided to put it as a series instead of using the multiple chapters option.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>